Glue
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: PRDT. afetr a prank gone wrong, Kira finds herself glued to the school outcast until they can get the glue off. rating to be safe. ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OCS AND THE PLOT

* * *

GLUE

"C'mon, Conner, you only live once!" Ethan pleaded. Conner shook his head. "NO. I refuse to do it." he replyed stubbornly. Trent looked up from whatever he was drawing. "Do what? Glue that guy's hands to the table?" he asked as Kira sat down. The group was at their usual table at lunch. "What're you guys planning now?" she asked tiredly, recalling the last prank they had ATTEMPTED to pull on the outcast guy, Dave Burnside. It had involved kidnapping him in his sleep and dressing him up like a girl, then putting the pictures on the school bulliten board. When they had got to his house, they discovered his room was virtually a fortress, and when they finally got in, he had bombed them a crapload of black dye, and posted THAT on the internet.

After about five more minutes, Kira had had enough. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it!" she burst out, silencing the arguement. Ethan grinned wickedly, and handed her a bottle of glue. "Okay, here's what you do"  
Across the crowded lunch room, the school outcast, Dave Burnside was just finishing his triganometry homework when his crush, Kira Ford walked up and sat in one of the many vacant seats. "Hey. Did you do the history homework?" she asked non-chalantly. He nodded, finding he was having trouble speaking in front of her, as usual. As he reached into his back pack for it, he failed to notice she had just poured the contents of the bottle all over the table. Dave resurrfaced, placing his left hand directly onto the spot she had just poured the glue.

He stopped whatever he was going to do, and looked down at his hand, then up at Kira. "No you did not just.." he said softly, before he relized she was going back across the room. Standing up, he strode after her, and grabbed her right hand. "Hey." he said angrily, making her turn around. "What the hell makes everyone think they do this shit to me every fucking day of the week?" he snarled, dropping her hand. Or trying to. They both looked down at the hands in question, confused before the horrifying truth dawned on them: the glue had dried. They were now stuck together. "Oh." Dave began, "Shit." Kira finished. Ethan was SO dead when she got a hold of him.

Across the room, the other rangers looked horrified at this. Their horror turned to sheer terror as Kira stormed over, half dragging Dave with her. "Ethan, you better have a way to get me out of this mess!" she growled at him, making him shrink back in fear. Dave's head snapped toward Ethan, anger burning in his eyes. "You..this was your brilliant idea? What, didn't learn your lesson the last time?" he spat, getting ready to leap at him and probably ensure Ethan would be needing those braces his mom had been hounding him to get, and probably some dentures if that failed. Before he could say anything else, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Come on." Dave said, dragging Kira toward the parking lot, where he unlocked the door of a pitch black Infernus sports car, slinging her across the driver's side to the passenger's seat.

"Where the hell are we going?" she screamed at him as he floored the accelerator, showing why there were now a lovely set of tire prints across the pristine front lawn of the school. "My house to see if my uncle can get us out of this." he muttered as he whipped around a hair pin turn going roughly seventy-five miles an hour, making the car up on two wheels. "I take it he's been through this before?" she asked, gripping the arm rest for dear life, while trying to pull her hand away from his, quite unsuccessfully. "No, he glued half the football team's helmet's together before the big game, and put a time release glue pack inside eaqch one so their heads got glued inside their helmets. So if anyone can help us, he can." he stated matter of factly. Glancing in the rear view mirror, Dave saw a pair of flashing lights. Swearing heavily, he slammed the the brakes while spinning the wheel to the right, pulling into a seemless power slide down an alley, Kira screaming profanity about his driving all the way. This continued for at least five minutes before the cops gave up.

Dave looked in the rear view mirror, and grinned. "Persistant little bastards. Must be new to the force this year." he said aloud, mostly to himself. As he pulled up in front of his house, a beautiful looking home in a middle class suburb. Kira looked at him. "You live here?" she asked. "Yeah. Why, you live in this neighborhood too?" he said as the pair walked up the drive way. "Yeah. About six blocks that way." she said, pointing toward the upper class section. He nodded, and dealt the door a vicous kick. The door swung open to reveal a petite girl about his age, dressed in an outfit that would make a hooker blush. Obviously, she had just got out of bed.

"Cutting class again, bro? And I see you brought home a friend this time." she said distastefully. "Shut it, Ashlee. Is uncle Chang home yet?" he said tiredly. They heard a powerful voice from thge living room. "Yeah, now get yer ass back to school, yer damn case worker is comin over today, lest you forget." It said, revealing the speaker to be a mountain of a man, who like Dave, dressed entirely in black. He also had the same piercing eyes Dave did. His gaze fell on thier interlocked hands. "Glue?" he said, expertly pulling Dave across the room and beginninbg to inspect it. "Ashlee, order more of that solvant." he said over his shoulder. Kira chose this moment to speak. "When you say case worker, you don't mean.." she began. "He means the asshole from the state that keeps tryin to break the family up." Dave responded, flinching under his Uncle's powerful grip, which was currently threatening to break his wrist in half. At the sound of a car pulling up, Chang actually LIFTED the pair, and tossed them like rag dolls up the stairs, down the hall, and through an open door, which closed upon them landing on a bed.

There were sounds of muffled conversations below, at which Dave just rolled his eyes and flomped back onto the bed, forgetting about Kira being stuck to his hand. "Hey!" she shrieked at him, making him sit up and clap his hand over her mouth. "Quiet! You wanna get that jack ass up here?" he hissed. She shook her head, and he released his hold on her. After about five minutes, Ashlee walked in and threw Dave a bottle. "What is this?" he asked. "Beer. It's gonna be a day before the solvant for the glue gets here, so the two of you are gonna hafta lay low here for a while, or so Uncle Chang says." she said over her shoulder. "You drink?" Kira asked distastefully. "No. She likes to think I do." he said quietly as reached behind the headboard and pulled out a guitar. "You play?" she said, trying to make conversation. He nodded as he continued to strum absentmindedly, before starting to play Lynard Skinnard's 'Free Bird'. Kira rolled her eyes and looked around the room. It was immaculately clean, and bore a strong resemblance to a cross between a recording studio as well as a martial arts dojo.

"You have your own recording studio?" she asked, wondering why no one else knew. "Yeah. My Uncle owns a small record label, we're still tryin to find some one other than me an my band to play on it. If we don't soon, it's goin under." he said while playing the insanely fast solo at the end of 'Free Bird'. There was a banging on the wall from the room next door, and Ashlee's yell of "Stop playing that shit!" could be heard. Dave returned the favor by hurling the beer at the wall, shattering the bottle and putting a lovely hole in the wall. "Can I see your guitar?" Kira asked him. He nodded, and handed it to her. Kira began playing her song 'Freak You Out'. Dave looked at her, and reached over and hit the record button on a tape recorder. When she was done, he hit stop, and sat up. "Excellent audition. Welcome to the team." a voice from the door said. They both looked up to see Chang standing there. Kira blushed bright red. "Dave, handle her contract." Cahng said as he left. Kira looked a bit on edge as Dave nodded, and began rooting around in his nightstand drawer. "Be a dear and grab that penover there?" he said, pointing to a black fountain pen.

The rest of the dya went by pretty fast for the pair, with the only thing thatvreally happened was Ethan calling Kira's cell phone, which dave grabbed and started screaming threats about Ethan's, erm, "goods" through the phone. As night fell, Kira nudged Dave from the first stages of sleep. "I need to take a shower." this brought Dave crashing back down to earth from his pleasant dream of murdering every one who had messed with him this week. "What?" he said, panicking. This was bad. Not only was he stuck to the girl he'd had a crush on since their freshman year, but now he had to deal with THIS? "I have to take a shower." she repeated before relizing why he was acting this way. She went bright red at the thought. Dave sighed, and led her to bath room, where he blindfolded himself as she undressed. His dragonic hearing didn't help matters as he could here everything, from the sound of her clothes hitting the ground, to her reaching to turn on the water.

Ten minutes later, she tugged at his arm, causing him to pull the blind fold off. "Your turn." Dave obliged, and began to strip, making her scream. "What!" Ashlee yelled as she barged in, taking in what she saw. "Oh. Dave, cover your self until she gets the blind fold on." she said as Dave complied. "Sorry about that. He has no modesty." Kira looked at Ashlee and nearly fainted. Apparently, niether did she: she was wearing nothing but a Brazillian thong bikini at the moment. "Expecting company, Ashlee?" Chang asked as he strode up the stairs to investigate the source of all the noise. There was an odd ripping sound as Dave tore his shirt off, revealing his muscular heavily scarred torso. "Ya mind?" he grumped, making his family members leave the room. "And Ashlee, make sure your guest behaves himself, or I'll have to kill him." Chang said over his shoulder.

Afetr the shower ordeal, Kira found herself sharing the same bed with Dave, which was a very uncomfortable situation for the both of them. And it was only going to get more uncomfortable. "Dave?" she whispered. "What?" "This is gonna sound perverted but-" "I think I can handle it, Kira." he interupted, his pride getting the better of him. Again. "No, it's kind of personal-" she said, trying to difuse the situation before she actually had to tell him what was bothering her. "Belive me, I can handle it!" he insisted. She looked down at her chest, then up at him. She could've sworn that he went as pale as the white dino ranger's costume. "Let me guess: you can't sleep with a bra on." he stammered. She nodded, blushing even more. Dave grimaced before asking his next question. "Can't you get it off your self?" she shook her head. "This will end very badly." he murmured. She gasped as she felt him reach under her shirt, and begin to tear the fabric loose from her body. "Happy?" he growled as he flung the offending article of clothing across the room. She nodded.

As he was about to go to sleep, a strange odor filled the air. Taking one sniff, he looked right at Kira, and fell backwards with a groan. "Tell me that was not you." he moaned. Ashlee's face appeared at the hole he had put in the wall earlier. "Dave, did you have a wet dream about her again?" the both of them looked like they were going to die at the moment, when the overwhelming smell of estrogine invaded Ashlee's nostrils. She looked at Kira, then at her brother, then back at Kira, who looked ready to die at the moment. With a roll of her eyes, she motioned them to come into her room. The pair obliged, with dave mumbling about hormones the whole way. "Dave close your eyes." Ashlee commanded as she rooted around in her underwear drawer for something that Kira could wear. The rustling of cotton soon followed. "Can I go to sleep now?" he asked when they were back in his room. Not waiting for an answer, he fell into a blissful sleep, dreaming about the girl he was stuck to.

* * *

When he woke the next morning, Dave felt an unfamiliar weight lying on his chest. Looking down, he saw it was Kira. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her sleep. With a sigh, he gently pushed her off, and got up. Something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging, he went down stairs and set about doing last nights dishes, when he relized what was off: he and Kira were no longer stuck together. With a soft smile, he went about fixing breakfast and the like.

Kira woke to the smell of bacon filling the air, in an unfamiliar house sitting up, it all came rushing back to her. Looking down at her right hand, she saw it looked as if nothing had ever happened. Walking down ythe stairs, she came into the kitchen to dave sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. he noticed her coming in. She waved and mouthed out a greeting, to which he merely nodded. As she sat down, she heard him. "So, um, I was just wonderin, " he began, Kira looked from eating. "You wanna go out some time?" as she opened her mouth to answer, an annoying beeping sound came out of her mouth instead.

* * *

With a frustrated grwol, dave sat up and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock. That was the third time this week he had had this dream. Oh well, maybe he would ask her today. And who knew, she might say yes!

* * *

heh, this was just something I thought up afetr watch an episode of Family Guy.

REVIEW!


End file.
